narutogenesisrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Teiichi Shuuryou
'Basic Information' 'Personality' He is quiet and always has been. Doing what he thinks he need's to do. IF you do get him to speak, he'll tell you what's on his mind. Or if its something he's uncomfortable with, try to change the subject. 'Weaponry and Abilities' His weaponry includes His Bandages, Exploding Tags, Stolen Hero Water. He is quite skilled in ranged, and close quartes combat. And is quite fast in terms of speed. He breifly proved his abilities against the Takikage though, he did lose in the end. He is also extremely vulnerable to Fire, Blaze, and Lava releases. He is quite headtrong, and feels he must protect all of his allies. Meaning he will throw himself into danger before he would let a single on of his allies be hurt. 'Jutsu' 'History' Teiichi was born in Takigakure to a sick mother and a desceased father. Things didnt look good for him from the start. For the first nine years, his life was rather ordinary. He was trained to use chakra, and he had a unique skill for it, quickly picking up the basic skills. But he couldnt do anything elemental. So his abilities werent really useful for things such as ninjutsu. There was no academy in Takigakure, just general training. And he seemed to be gifted in taijutsu. Easily able to outclass his 'classmates' in taijutsu ans use of weaponry suck as kunai, shuriken, daggers, and swords. At age ten though, his life started to go down the drain. his mother died from a terminal diseas that she had had since his birth. And it was unknown if he would have it or not. Saddened by this he remembered something he had read... if he folded one thousand paper cranes it was said he would get a wish. And it was then that he started folding. Withing a week, he had it done but his wish for his mother back didnt come true. so he folded ten thousand... still no wish. one hundred thousand... and still no wish. By the time he had folded so many paper cranes. His body had began to turn to paper from being around the paper for so long... unknowingly he had been using chakra paper. Unknowingly he had created the technique Shikigami no Mai. He was paper... ever bit of his was replaced with paper. but he can control it at will. Flesh or paper. It's his choice. But his mother was dead. He had nowhere to turn. After this he turned into a deviant, trying to get attention through the wrong means. Eventually he resorted to stealing a flask of Hero Water. And running off with it. Hoping that he would be chased and maybe be acknowledged. But no one ever chased him. And he got himself lost. Eventually he stumbled upon Sanae Ato and the group she was forming. He had already learned how to fight at that time, and became one of the guardians. One of the few in Shoukin. And through the years he got stonger, honing his powers over paper... And his ability to control chakra. He begam one of their stonger fighters. Near invulnerable. Fast, and strong. Since he is close to being immortal in his solid paper state. He feels he should defend his friends, his allies. And will throw himself into harms way to protect them. But this is also his way of repaying them, and thanking them for acknowledging him after his mothers death. Shortly after Shoukin began moving towards their goals, Teiichi got to fight against the Takikage. And thoguh he did end up losing, he did prove his abilities quite well. As he managed to Wound Tanshu Taki several times.